


Plans in the Wind

by starmelee



Series: Overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, and i shamelessly talk about my bigger project in the notes, anyway this is just a cute valentines day thing, im back again, its also not proofread so im sorry for errors and such, thats right good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmelee/pseuds/starmelee
Summary: Jesse was finally going to do it- all he had to do was knock on the door, offer the flowers, and ask Hanzo to dinner.Hanzo simply finds a bouquet of flowers with an unsigned card at his feet.





	Plans in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so obsessed with writing my long fic lately that I almost forgot to do some McHanzo for Valentine's day!  
> That long fic will be posted when I feel like I've hit a good point where I'll be able to smoothly update, by the way. It's mainly McHanzo as well, but has sides of Genyatta and Reaper76, with a possible showcasing of PharaMercy :)
> 
> Look at me, shamelessly promoting my future projects. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

Jesse stared at the mix of orchids and roses that rested in his hands, hesitation clear on hos face. The orchids were light purple and white, and the roses were red, a color combination he thought was cute for Valentine’s flowers, but he wasn’t sure if it made sense. Regardless, he was stood outside of Hanzo and Bastion’s dorm room, gnawing on his lip. The card resting under the bouquet, against his arm, was ready to be given to Hanzo.

He let out a breath, and sighed, placing the bouquet and card on the ground. He knocked on the door and ran as fast as he could, doing a roll at the corner of the hallway and shooting out of the building. He had an eight am to get to, and five minutes to do it. Genji told him that Hanzo got up at five am every morning so he could run for an hour and eat breakfast before getting ready, but his first class today was a nine am so he wouldn’t be doing very much. Hopefully he liked the flowers.

Jesse wasn’t particularly enthusiastic about the fact that he completely chickened out, but he was just glad he managed to drop off the flowers at all. Now that he didn’t have another class all day, he figured a late lunch was in order. The campus’s favorite cafe was nestled in the far corner of the property, and it took a considerable amount of time to get there on foot from Jesse’s last class, but he liked walking there anyway.

Of course, Genji spotted him from a half mile away and walked at his side. 

“So, you decided that you were going to be a chicken and left the unsigned card at the doorstep?”

A blush rose to Jesse’s cheeks, “Don’t be an ass. This is harder than you think, Mr. I-Have-A-Crush-On-My-Yoga-Instructor. You still haven’t said a thing.”

Geni scoffed, “I left a signed card, at least. And I wasn’t afraid to offer a dinner invitation.”

“Well I-” Jesse cut himself off and sighed, “whatever, man. I just, I gotta get used to this whole pinin’ business. I can flirt to my grave, sure, but this lovey-dovey shit ain’t my style.”

“You’re going to the cafe, Hanzo is on shift right now. Ask him to sit with you during his break. It’s in ten minutes.” Genji smirked and gave his shoulder a hard pat before he started jogging away. “Don’t be a total dumbass! Just be your partially dumbass self.” 

“Thanks,” Jesse muttered, the cafe coming into view. As he walked inside, the aroma of baked goods and delicious coffee flooded his senses. Nothing smelled better than coffee in the late afternoon, in his personal opinion. In the morning, sure, but after a hard day? A good cup of coffee was fantastic. 

Mei was currently behind the register, a smile lighting up her face at the sighed of Jesse. 

“Look at our best customer! Jesse, you are a sight for sore eyes today.”

The cowboy quirked a brow at the greeting. “Must’ve been a less than a-Mei-zing day,” she smiled at the familiar pun, “tell me all about it while you whip up my usual?”

“Of course. Hanzo, can you do me a favor and start Jesse’s usual? I’m gonna take my fifteen.”

Another opportunity whisked by as Mei talked about how she had gotten in a fight with one of her classmates after a lecture. Tracer took over for Hanzo while he took his break out back, just five minutes after Mei sat down with him. At least Genji couldn’t tell him he chickened out. 

Seven thirty approached swiftly, and Jesse knew that he would have to postpone his idea for another time. Obviously fate decided that today would not be the day he admitted his feelings for Hanzo, so fuck that. 

He made his way back to his room, sighing as he dropped his hat on the couch and kicked his boots off. He felt pretty damn frustrated at the fact that the day didn’t go as he planned in any way. 

And then there was a knock at his door. 

It was a harsh rap of knuckles on the hardwood, three times exactly in rapid succession. It was Hanzo’s knock, in fact. 

Jesse stood up, his shoulders cracking as he rolled them. He then opened the door and leaned against the frame, lazy grin sprawling across his face. “Well if it ain’t Hanzo Shimada. What can I do ya for this ev’nin’?” 

Hanzo looked mildly apprehensive, and Jesse noted how his arms were behind his back. His cheeks were dusted pink, and he awkwardly cleared his throat. 

“I ah, I was made aware that today is a special day for Americans, by Genji, of course. He mentioned that you are supposed to give gifts of sweets or flowers, or stuffed animals to loved ones. I believe it to be pointless, as one should cherish those they love every day no matter what,” he paused for a brief moment, and when he spoke again it was softer, “but I decided to partake anyway. Someone had left flowers at my doorstep this morning, and I cannot help but feel the need to give a gift of my own.” 

He held out his hands to Jesse, between them a little stuffed dog. It was white and pink, and looked very, very soft. 

“I ah,” Jesse chucked, “you didn’t have to do that I-”

“I know that you left the flowers. Your handwriting is very particular,” Hanzo insisted, grabbing his right hand and placing the little plush in it. 

Jesse flushed. “Damn, I thought for sure I could get away without embarrassing myself. But thank you kindly, darlin’. I’m mighty honored to get this from ya.” 

“The honor is mine, those flowers were very beautiful. Giving you a small plush was the least I could do. However,” he hesitated, but Jesse’s tilt of the head seemed to urge him on, “if you don’t mind, I would like to take you to dinner. Does Saturday night work?”

Jesse blinked slowly, then he felt the biggest smile he’d had since he moved from home grow on his face. “Hell yeah! I-I mean absolutely, you don’t gotta even ask. Just tell me we’re going and I’ll be ready faster than you can finish the sentence. I-” he cut himself off before he started rambling like an idiot. 

Hanzo simply had a warm look on his face, taking a moment to nod in his direction before heading for the stairs. “Then I will let you know when. Have a good night, Jesse.”

“You too, darlin’,” Jesse mumbled, smiling after him. 

 

Maybe things went better than he could have planned for.


End file.
